This invention relates to a patient transfer apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus which may be used for transferring a patient from a bed to a chair and vice versa. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus which is convenient to use and which permits an individual to transfer a patient in a convenient and safe manner.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved patient transfer apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer apparatus which is safe and convenient to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer apparatus for moving a patient from a bed to a chair and vice-versa.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a chair for use with a patient transfer apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer apparatus having adjustment means thereon enabling the apparatus to be used in various environments.
A further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer apparatus including a vertically adjustable support post which is selectively rotatably mounted about its longitudinal axis.
A further object of the invention is to provide a patient transfer apparatus which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.